Lie
by Sae Kiyomi
Summary: ketika seseorang putus asa... apa Megurine Luka berhasil mengalahkan badai kesedihannya?/warning: singkat, aneh, gaje, typo, dll.../DLDR/RNR?


LIE

Warning: aneh, jelek, gaje, typo, dll

Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Crpton dan Yamaha!

* * *

Blablabla: awal

_Blablabla: _flash back

**_Blablabla_**: suara hati

* * *

Seorang gadis sedang membekap wajahnya yang sembab ke dalam bantal.

**_Kenapa… kenapa ini semua telah terjadi?_**

**_Semuanya tidak bisa menjadi sempurna…_**

Diusapnya mata gadis itu, dan menggumamkan sebuah nama. "Gakupo…"

**_Aku tahu cintai ini bukan cinta yang bukan sesungguhnya_**

**_Mengapa sekarang aku menangis untukmu…? Dasar aku bodoh._**

_"Luka-chan!" kata seorang pria berambut ungu sambil memeluk gadis itu._

_"Ah, Gakupo-kun! Kamu sudah janji akan menemaniku nonton konser, kan?" kata gadis itu gembira._

_"Gomen, Luka-chan. Aku masih ada urusan. Jadi tidak bisa menemanimu!" kata pria itu meminta maaf._

_"Eh? Ada apa? Apakah bisa aku bantu?" ucap gadis itu polos._

_"Tidak usah. Kakak minta bantu aku bersihkan apartemennya. Maafkan aku, Luka-chan!" kata pria itu._

_"Baiklah…"_

_"Aku akan menemanimu nonton lain kali. Bagaimana?"_

_"Engg… enggak usah deh,"ucap gadis itu kecewa._

**_Aku sudah tahu…_**

**_Cinta ini sidah mati sebelum semuanya dimulai…_**

_Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat janjiannya dengan pacarnya._

_"Hmm… aku akan membeli buku, deh," gumam gadis itu memasuki toko buku. Setelah sibuk memilih, dia menemukan buku refrensi untuk kuliahnya._

_"Aku beli ini," ucap gadis itu memberikan buku tersebut untuk dibayar._

_Pegawai muda itu menerimanya, dan menghitungnya._

_"Nona sendirian?" kata pegawai laki-laki muda itu._

_"Iya," ucap gadis itu tersenyum._

_"Tidak bersama pacar anda?"_

_"Hum. Dia ada urusan dengan kakaknya," ucap gadis itu lagi._

_"Kakaknya apa berambut teal?" kata pegawai itu._

_"Tidak. Kakaknya yang berambut ungu itu loh. Yang wanita," ucap gadis itu._

_"Maaf, tapi saya rasa saya melihatnya bersama seorang gadis berambut teal," ucap pegawai muda itu._

_"… Apa?"_

_"Tadi saya melihatnya sedang bersama gadis berambut teal diikat dua," ulang pegawai itu._

_"Ah, jangan bercanda, ah!" kata gadis itu._

_"Sa-saya tidak bercanda," ucap pegawai muda itu. "S-saya menyukai nona. Saya harap nona bisa meninggalkan pacar anda yang sudah berselingkuh dengan gadis itu da-"_

_"Jangan sembarangan!" kata gadis itu melempar buku yang ia beli ke arah pegawai laki-laki muda itu, sehingga membuat semua mata menuju ke arahnya. "Gakupo… Gakupo tidak akan berbuat seperti itu!"_

_Gadis itu berlari ke luar toko buku itu, dan duduk di café yang ada di sebelah toko buku tersebut._

_"Apa-apaan sih, dia?" kata gadis itu masih kesal._

_"Selamat datang!"_

_"Pesan tempat dua orang."_

_Gadis itu menoleh, dan mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. "Gakupo-kun?" gumam gadis itu bingung. Saat gadis itu hendak menegur pacarnya itu, ia urungkan niatnya untuk menegurnya karena melihat seorang gadis berambut teal diikat ponytail sedang dirangkul dengan mesranya oleh sang pacar._

_"Siapa?" pikir gadis itu bingung. Gadis itu langsung terbalak melihat kekasihnya itu mencium dan merangkul mesra gadis berambut teal itu._

_Gadis itu kaget, dan berlari menjauh._

**_Aku tidak mau dirimu lagi, aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, aku akan berusaha melupakanmu, sayangku…_**

**_Kamu mengacaukan perasaanku…_**

**_Aku bimbang akan kesetiaanmu…_**

_"Ah, Luka-chan, nunggu lama?" kata pria itu dengan senyumnya._

_Gadis berambut pink pucat itu hanya terdiam, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan._

_"Luka-chan?"_

_"Kamu bohong, kan?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Kamu kemarin tidak bantu kakakmu, bukan?" ucap gadis itu dengan pandangan dinginnya._

_"Apa maksudmu? Aku kemarin membantu kakak me-"_

_"Pembohong."_

_"Luka-chan?"_

_"Kemarin aku melihatmu masuk ke dalam café ini, tepat setelah kita berpisah di tempat janjian. Kamu bersama gadis manis berambut teal diikat dua dan kalian bercumbuan," kata gadis itu. "Katakan padaku, apa itu semua benar!?"_

_"Luka-"_

_"APA ITU SEMUA BENAR!?" teriak gadis itu lagi._

_"YA, ITU BENAR! SEKARANG KAMU MAU APA!?" kata pria itu membalas bentakkan sang gadis._

_"Kenapa kamu membohongiku?"_

_"Hmm… tidak ada alasan khusus," kata sang pria dengan santai._

_"TIDAK ADA ALASAN KHUSUS!? KAMU SUDAH MEMPERMAINKAN DIRIKU!" kata gadis itu mengebrak meja._

_"KAMU TAHU KENAPA AKU BERLAKUAN SEPERTI ITU!? ITU SEMUA KARENA KAU!"_

_Gadis itu terdiam. "Aku…?"_

_"YA! KARENA KAMU SANGAT EGOIS DAN TIDAK MAU MEMEDULIKAN PERASAANKU! KAMU SELALU MEMAKSAKAN KEHENDAKMU SENDIRI! KAMU PIKIR AKU BISA TAHAN!?" kata pria itu. Gadis itu terdiam._

_"Namun… selama ini aku mencintaimu, Gakupo-kun…"_

_"KAMU TAHU BAHWA AKU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIMU, SEJAK KITA MEMULAI HUBUNGAN KITA, MENGERTI!?" bentak sang pria. Pria itupun pergi meniggalkan sang gadis yang duduk dengan kaku._

_Matanya memerah, akibat air matanya yang tumpah._

**_Ini semua tidak apa-apa…_**

**_Aku mencintaimu…_**

**_Tidak… salah…_**

**_Mengapa kamu pergi, meninggalkanku?_**

Gadis itu menekuk kakinya, sambil terdiam.

"Ia benar. Pegawai toko itu benar," gumam gadis itu. "Akulah yang salah. Yang tidak memedulikan Gakupo-kun."

**_Aku tahu, kamu selama ini tidak tahan akan kemanjaan dan keegoisanku._**

**_Ah… sejak kapan aku jadi selemah ini?_**

**_Aku sudah memutuskan, bahwa aku tidak mau memilikimu…_**

**_Tidak menginginkanmu…_**

**_Berjuang keras melupakanmu…_**

**_Tapi kenapa perasaan ini goyah?_**

Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya, mencuci mukanya dan mengompres matanya dengan es.

**_Aku bisa semuanya tanpamu. Aku akan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Semua akan baik-baik saja…_**

**_Aku akan menulis ulang lagu tentang kisah cinta yang baru…_**

Disisirnya rambutnya yang acak-acakan, lalu diikatnya menjadi pigtail.

**_Aku mencintaimu._**

Gadis itu mengganti bajunya yang kusut, dan baju lamanya itu ia buang ke luar rumah.

**_Dan mungkin suatu saat…_**

**_Aku akan dapat melihat senyumanmu dipelukan seseorang yang pastinya bukan diriku._**

**_Seseorang yang mencintaimu, dan kamu juga mencintainya._**

Gadis tersebut tersenyum, walaupun senyumannya masih tersirat kesedihan.

**_Aku sudah memutuskan._**

**_Sampai jumpa…_**

* * *

END

* * *

Sae: fict pertama bercerita Angst! Ah, mungkin enggak terlalu sedih, ya?

Nori: kak Chie ngomong sama siapa?

Sae: sama pembaca! Dan… namaku Sae!

Nori: bagi yang minta sequelnya, akan dilayani oleh kak Chie ini. Tapi mungkin sequelnya crackpair, ya…

Sae: yup! Nah, Mitsuru, RnR?

Mitsuru: #kaget# Sae dapat aja ngerasain kehadiranku!

Sae: ya iyalah. Aku yang nyiptain kamu.

Mitsuru: oke dah. RnR?


End file.
